The present invention relates to automobile safety systems, and particularly to a computerized vehicle system and method for warning other drivers of dangerous driving conditions.
Automobiles and other vehicles contain an increasing number of safety devices such as airbags, anti-lock brakes, and traction-control systems to deal with dangerous road conditions and protect drivers of vehicles so equipped. These devices prove effective in many cases in preventing accidents or in protecting drivers during an accident. However, there is no substitute for safe and careful driving.
A big part of safe driving is awareness by the driver of problems which may be arising. This awareness must be obtained in time to act accordingly. However, the condition of the road or vehicle ahead of a given driver is often not apparent to the driver until it is too late to take appropriate action. If a dangerous condition exists, an automobile driving ahead is likely to encounter the problem before automobiles behind them. By the time the trailing automobiles become aware of the problem, it is frequently too late to take effective action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,752 issued Jul. 28, 1998 to Bucalo et al. discloses an emergency signal system for vehicles which alerts drivers approaching from the rear of a vehicle of a deceleration of the vehicle which exceeds a predetermined threshold. However, this system is similar to brake light systems and only alerts drivers of absolute speed changes of the vehicle so equipped. The system fails to alert other drivers of dangerous road conditions or of dangerous relative speed changes between the two vehicles.
There is thus a need for a system which warns drivers of dangerous road conditions in time to attempt safety measures.